Granite
440px|centre This sona belongs to Gran. Please don't edit or steal (most specifically for rps or fan fics) without permission, this is my personal sona and no one knows what I want to do with them. The coding falls with this; don't edit because it could mess up the image. Adding categories are fine and spellcheck is appreciated. Click here to see more G R A N I T E She/Her/Anything | Lesbian | MudWing Mutt | INTP-T | Professional Hellion "The government is only here to stop me from burning down my house." Watch out! You might get what you're after Cool babies! Strange but not a stranger APPEARANCE She's said to be taller than many dragonets her age. You may think she would be a giant, but actually she is taller by a claw. Her height coupled with the indifferent bangs she inherited and her posture makes her look like a horse. Truth be told that can be possible to see. She retains the basic MudWing structure, including the annoying spines and plated appearance. Another minor feature that breaks the mold of the MudWing tribe is the fact that she has longer legs and squared shoulders. Freckles are gathered heavily around her face in a very noticeable fashion. Almost as if she was trekking through mud wallows every day of her life, she has her claws dipped into the same brown on her back that nearly reaches her bicep and patella on her hind legs. Granite has a broader and longer snout, long but not pointed. Her horns have a more unique curve with them flattening out a little more. Sheepish ears hide over long spikes from her cheekbones. Covering her large emerald green eyes for over 50% of the time by odd licks of hair. The flaxen-like bangs cover most of her face because of their length and volume. No one is quite sure what exactly caused this amorality, but it's here to stay and cover the entirety of Grant's head. Her main palette could be considered close of brass or a orange rust. A progression of darker browns to light browns as per the norm of dragon color composition. Her posture was brought up before, being straight as a tree. But she does hold more masculine mannerisms and a very expressive face that normally holds a smug smile. But over those freckles are tried streams of tears, not from emotional turmoil but a condition relaying back to her eyes. But this can make on concern with how much she wipes or rubbs her eyes. She's known to wear only wear singular item for accessory, a scarf with a warmer palette and a more aboriginal pattern to it. It's short and it acts like a bandanna around the neck of the dragonet. The main fabric is a faded green leaning on lime green, the patterns that inherit the scarf take up a bright mustard yellow and orange. MudWings always had an issue of appearing more brutish compared to other tribes. Grant has dealt with the issue of this way of growth, no is simply no avoiding it with how much of a MudWing she is. She's come comfortable with this and gotten extremely used to her wide shoulders and her stance resembling that of a masculine one. Granite's face hasn't changed from the transition to anthro. It didn't stop at the hair either. It still there in its full glory now styled in various ways because of the freedom to. Now she's able to stare you down with her emerald eyes over her freckled snout with her hair slicked back into a fairly nice style. Because of the complications of anthro, the spines on her back were both short and limited to a small amount. They're all nonexistent on her full body now. How could one describe Granite's outfit? No consistent style. Only outfits she enjoys with severely more masculine choices. Her outfits are collage work of various styles ranging from the grunge filled with bombers and army jackets, an array of lumberjack flannels, and a more formal but messy style with button up shirts and suspenders. If one thing is clear, she doesn't like modern style. One could say she dresses like your grandpa in the 40s and anti-Vietnam protester from the 60s-70s. Many jackets with varying density acting as overcoats for vintage shirts and shirts that act alike or the mentioned button ups if she's feeling up for a challenge. Granite doesn't wear hats often, because finding the right hat now is very difficult. But what hat she does wear follows the same military form as the majority of her jackets, sometimes a safari hat that you'll only see in summer. When it comes down to pants, jeans or khakis. No leggings. No sweat pants. Grant defines wearing anything else as being, well, "trashy". She still has some standards even if her outfit goes to a simple pullover sweatshirt. Seasons always have an effect, and thanks to the region she lives in that it has a transition of seasons. Granite follows along with this. Simple plain shirts, longer khaki and jean shorts, and every single hawaiian she's stolen from her dad. Topped off with another item she's stolen from her dad, a safari hat. It's lightweight and perfect for sitting out on a dock overlooking a green lake. Winter remains static with outfits. It's either the outfits mentioned in the former paragraph, or depending on how cold the day is, turtle necks over tshrits. This is the most simplified of the group because this is all about staying warm and keeping that temperature. I am an ordinary guy Burning Down The House! PERSONALITY Granite presents herself as a very comedic and happy-go-lucky dragon. She very easily has a sense of humor with how much she laughs and contribute to jokes. Overall this makes her out to be a very friendly and kind dragon, guess it doesn't help that she's been called a mom friend before. She does show immediate concern for those she considers friends. One could find her enjoyable, one could find her a nuisance. But that won't stop her from being loud. It's a well known fact that you can't tell Granite what to do the majority of the time. She'll respect authority, but never anyone telling her to stop doing something she enjoys. The best reply you might receive is: "Well f--k you too, mate". Granite has this aura of Show Me Some Respect, I was nice to you and you don't have a reason to blow it up in my face. And this results in this unbreakable feel of confidence. Speaking anyway she likes to anyone and utterly everyone. She doesn't care. She says "Take me!" in confrontations. She knows that there's a chance she won't get into trouble, making her coincidence and bold nature never weavering for a second. But if there's something she truly and full heartily enjoys, it's both an immediate obsession and something she'll gush about for ages. Granite is extremely obsessed with certain things, ranging from fiction to kinds of sciences or even areas. She'll go on and on and on about why she likes it and why you should get into it. The mutt even seeks out others with the same interests for an excuse to talk about it even more. With this obsessive nature, one could say that she gets too wrapped up in it. Her mind wanders off into the unknown. This is very true as she is very absentminded dragon, and she blanks out frequently. Just please don't ask why she never shows anyone her sketchbook. Is fairly personal in this regard. But why is this personal? Why does it matter that she draws characters constantly? It's both embarrassing to explain the character in question, but even more embarrassing given the meaning behind the drawing. Grant uses fiction as an escape from the thought about her future. Granite thinks there's no chance for her to survie anything past her dragonethood. That there's some great reward the she'll never obtain. The escapism factor of many works of fiction helps keep her way from it. Talking about the series, making arguments on why x is horrible, the full bag of fandom. This escapist reality given by fantasy and shonen does help her in the present, subliminally reminding her to do her work. Oh the wonders of failed Guidance Counselors. Granite keeps everything she feels inside of her because of one too many bad experiences with Conselors. She fears of being pushed aside and being waved off with the words "It's just your own imagination". But the reason making up her own excuses is being a burden. She doesn't want to unload the fact that she doesn't know what to do in her future when her mom clearly has it worse at the time. She wants to kick, she wants whail. But after years of training she's leanred to keep all of it under her flesh. Anxieties, fears. They'll never surface again for anyone to see. It's quite handy that she leanred to bundle things in and turned into a blank slate of emotions to manipulate for tatical use, because she is a decent liar. She isn't a compulsive one, byfar. But she lies to better her situation. By her account of her being someone you can't tell what to do, and getting in hot water for it, yeah she twists the situation a little in order to make her look not at fault. Grant is very knowledgeable. She know abundance of weird facts and always hungering for more weird facts like the last. A thirst for knowledge is more or less helping her power forward with how willing she is to dive deeper into things she enjoys. But with how much knowledge this dragonet garnered, how can she be wrong? Every dragon has errors and leaps in judgement. But what extends this further is how much her chest contorts in embarrassment. She was the one that other dragonets come up to for help on their civics or science homework. She was the one to explain out as simply as she can about the meaning behind a word. She doesn't want to look anything less than what she was. Granite can be overprotective and somewhat scary. Not just her sheer size, but how far she is willing to take her anger and a little power kick she gets from talking down to someone. Her anger is something that can easily carry her on. Producing more adrenaline to push her beyond her limit. But what is worrisome is the sick kick she gets from conceding a dragon. Granite is a very intelligent and it's paired with hearing drifting away to eavesdropping and the ability of observation. She can seem overall superior with her knowledge and noticing key movements of a dragon. Hold Tight Wait until the Party's over Hold Tight We're in for nasty weather STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES Mental A sponge of knowledge Physical No formal training and doesn't understand her own strength Tribal What can generally be said of Granite's natrual abilities? Because she is MudWing dominant, makes sense for her to be stronger, have a connection with the earth, camouflage in mud, and holding her breath for a decnet duration of time. But fire breathing is where things get interesting. Grant does hold the fear of the cold, but the cold isn't tieing back her fire. In any condition she can make fire with an unknown explanation. Weaknesses E There has got to be a way Burning Down The House! RELATIONSHIPS Please only ask for sonas to be added in. Noble "Can. You. Pleeeeeaaaaaaaa Sssseeee STOP eating my Italian bread for once?" This was a horrid idea letting these two dragons meet. Two memesters that both love cursed memes and video games like Smash Bros won't go well for anyone that comes to play with them. Wip Whitecap "Look mate, I understand what your getting at, but issues caused by dragon involvement for the animal Kingdom isn't just limited to sea creatures." Are you confused? Well that's the point more or less. But Granite is surprised that the dragonet speaking big things can't understand the simple things. Even a bit spoiled in her eyes. Whitecap seems like she always wants her way and always causing a fuss almost as if this was a video on r/Entitledparents or something. You can consider that Grant's big words are a way to get over this dragon's head. But as an issue with Granite, Whitecap still is allowed around the MudWing because Granite just does that™. Wip Nightwatcher "Space is grand, but I am legally required to make Star Trek references." Sometimes Granite thinks that displaying interest in the world around her is a magnet for NightWings, given that Nightwatcher isn't the final NightWing that shares close interests in this section of relationships. But Granite is happy that she can get someone to laugh at her antics. Wip Moondusk "HA, mood." This isn't Granite's first rodeo with dragons like Moondusk. You know the quiet art lovers that does weird and quirky things. Granite has befriended many dragons like her in her three-almost 4 year old life span. Thus given her experience on how to act respectfully akrund this dragon, and even talk about things she likes. Wip Cactus "You have done absolutely nothing wrong in your life, and I *metaphorically* love you for it." Cactus is vary harmless in Granite's eyes. She isn't quite the type that Grant would be spending her lunches with. But someone to talk to when there's no one else around. Wip Dolphin "Quote" Wip Daliah "Quote" Wip Here's your ticket, pack your bags, it's time for jumping overboard ''The transportation is here Close enough but not too far maybe you know where you are Fighting' fire with fire TRIVIA *'Granite' is a light-colored igneous rock with grains large enough to be visible with the unaided eye. It forms from the slow crystallization of magma below Earth's surface. **The name 'Granite' was chosen because it's Gran's favorite igneous rock. *Her appearance was initially inspired by Susie from Deltarune. *Mentally 14-15 human years old. *Granite had Epiphora, or known as Watery Eye. It's a cycle of eyes tearing up and stinging dryness. *This was never cured and is still continuing. All Wet! Hey, you might need a raincoat Shakedown! Dreams walking in broad daylight GALLERY Full Body image was created by Gran herself. Please follow it. Gallery for the Gran created That's wild.png|Original and not fully colored Infobox It's high noon, caroline.png|Original infobox Ah yeah, it's coming altogether.png|Lol this old Tech noir.png|Lol this old 2:Electric boogaloo Untitled1483 20191004103558.png|This image is just entitled: Bro I need to stop" Who allowed her to have that hat.png|Can someone stop her, she's getting too powerful. Sleep in heavenly peace.gif|The canon first gif made by Gran after she watched Christmas movies for a good few hours Burning down the house.png|Don't ask Gran how hellish this was uploading General Gallery EDA63B11-B150-4EA7-B990-66DAA76EE5E7.jpeg|A mood board by AFellowMercyMain, this is actually quite accurate and I love it for that fact. Granite Card.png|A TU card by Luna-The-NightWing given because Granite was on the popular pages, aye fair enough B3067D73-01A4-4385-BEB0-44CD97355347.gif|A gif found by Wolves heart and originally used for an intro for the page, now exists for aesthetic Tumblr inline oc0w7uyIAt1rp9sxe 500.gif|Another gif that sits here for aesthetic purposes GraniteRef.png|Original full body funded in part by Pokeball, thanks m8 You have something to say123.png|Created By Fly, I can't find the words to use to say Thanks Gran gran plays the kazoo.png|By Moonmoon as a response to the display title Three hundred sixty five degrees Burning Down The House! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Labyrinth the Dragon)